Falling from the false Heaven
by Cuervo73
Summary: Un complot, puede causar una Muerte, un descuido, puede causar un error, Un malentendido, puede causar la perdida de una amistad, el odio, puede causar la venganza, pero un amor, puede calmar a la bestia mas ebria de sangre. NaruxHina
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Al Retornar Naruto de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, muchas cosas cambian en esa y en otras aldeas. A pesar que muchas personas se oponían, la aplicación de la pólvora negra y la creación de armas de fuego era algo inminente. La utilización de combustibles fósiles así como la creación del automóvil, la motocicleta y vehículos aeromóviles se habían convertido en temas actuales. Los medios de comunicación a largas distancias se habian difundido extraordinariamente. Nuevas aldeas nacían, mientras otras llegaban a su fin. Pero había algo que conmocionaba a la población, la aparición de una nueva ciencia, "la alquimia", pues al ser un tema desconocido para las masas, causaba temor en estas, aunque este descubrimiento representaba un enorme paso en el desarrollo de la medicina, la construcción, la ciencia militar entre otras tantas.


	2. Capitulo 1 Mision Dante

Capitulo 1.- Misión "Dante"

Era una mañana fresca, y los aldeanos de la aldea escondida de la hoja despertaban de una fría noche. Los rayos de sol apenas mostraba sus primeros rayos y poco a poco los negocios comenzaban a abrir sus puertas. En una pequeña casa, una joven de cabellos rosados se preparaba a salir, ya que según una carta que había recibido, debía presentarse en la oficina de la Hokage. Salio de su casa con los ojos entreabiertos, y comenzó a caminar hacia esa torre. Por su mente imaginaba que era lo que habría de necesitar su sensei, pero al final, estaba más dormida que despierta, así que no logro adivinar para que la necesitaban. Como su camino cruzaba por el centro de la aldea, tenia una vista perfecta hacia la puerta de la aldea, un lugar melancólico para ella, ya que ahí es donde había visto partir a muchas personas queridas por ella. Despues de dar una mirada fugaz a ese lugar, continuo con su camino, pero algo la detuvo y la hizo regresar la mirada hacia ese sitio, a lo lejos logro divisar una silueta, pero por la neblina de aquella madrugada, y al hecho de que aun no estaba totalmente despierta no logro reconocer a esa persona, hasta que en un momento, esa figura tomo un ambito familiar.

-¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!. OH Dios Mio eres tu, No puedo creer que por fin estés aquí- Decía al tiempo que corría hacia esa persona y la abrazaba, sorprendido de ver cuanto habia cambiado

-Sa… Sakura, hola no esperaba verte tan temprano- Decía el joven rubio al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Vaya, el tiempo pasa volando, ya han pasado 3 años- Eso era lo que decia, pero sabia muy bien que el tiempo para ella no pasaba en espera de el, ya que en tiempo de su ausencia le había servido par darse cuenta lo que en realidad representaba el para esta chica. Me da tanto gusto verte.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, la verdad es que los he extrañado mucho, ¿y que haces tan temprano?.

-Oh, es cierto, tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade sama.

-A que bien, yo tambien pensaba ir para alla, para avisarle a la vieja Tsunade que ya estoy aquí.

-Bueno, pues ¿porque no me acompañas?

-Ok vamos.

Asi, los dos fueron rumbo a la torre de la 5º Hokage, platicando y riendo de algunas de las experiencias que cada uno vivio en la ausencia del otro, hasta que sin darse cuenta, llegaron a su destino. Ya fuera en la oficina, la joven ojiverde toco la pueta y entro junto con su compañero.

-Tsunade sama, ya estoy aquí, que es lo que necesita- Decía la pelirosa.

-Sakura ya has llegado, y veo que traes compañía- Decía una rubia frente a ellos. Hola Naruto, como te ha ido en tu entrenamiento.

-Mmmm pues no me quejo, fue bueno.

-Ya veo, bueno, pues que bien que ya estés otra vez aquí.

-Gracias, la verdad es que…- Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriendose, se trataba de Kiba, Chouji, y Shikamaru, todos sorprendidos de ver a Naruto frente a ellos

-Hey chicos, que gusto me da verlos.

-Que hay Naruto, vaya, lo que pueden hacerle 3 años a una persona, cuanto has cambiado.


End file.
